beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
King (4D)
This page is for the Legend Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, click here King is one of the new main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the Legendary Bladers and a Solar System Legend Blader. He battles with his bey, Variares D:D. Character Design Anime King has large blue, spiky hair and a dark skin tone. He has Blue eyebrows and light blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves. He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow gold in the center as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. His hair turns white and spiked up when his legend aura is showing. His face also slightly resembles Hikaru Hasama's. History Background King was born to a poor family in Greece. Many years later, he was forced onto the streets with only his Beyblade and Equipment left. One night, he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new bey buried in the Rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him a gift: Variares D:D. Metal Fury King first appeared in ''Finished! The New Unicorno''. He began an argument with Masamune Kadoya over who was stronger. He later competed in the "Sphere 360" Block B battle, which he later won alongside Masamune and Jigsaw. In [[4D017|''I Am The Champion!]], King battled in the finals of the "Sphere 360" tournament. After a grueling battle in which he revealed himself as a Legend Blader, he beat Masamune to win the tournament. It was revealed in [[4D018|''The Labyrinth of Mist Valley]] that he decided to stay in America and train as a Legend Blader with his new friend, Masamune Kadoya. King returned in ''The Battle of Bey Star Island'' to compete in the "Beyster Island Championship". After a grueling match with Aguma, He and Variares prevailed and advanced to the next round. In ''Furious! The Two Big Battles'', King challenged Ryuga to a battle. After putting up a tremendous fight; Ryuga won the match with L-Drago's special move; Dragon Emperor: Descends. In ''Orion's Whereabouts'', King fought alongside Gingka against Chris and Johannes. The battle however was interrupted by Ryuga and the Dark Side managed to escape. Later, Masamune's Blader Spirit is hindered and King restores it with the famous "NUMBER ONE" shout, just as good friends do. In [[4D031|''The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?]], King's bey began glowing red hot due to the Rise of Nemesis. Him, Gingka, Yuki, Masamune and Madoka quickly divised a plan for tracking down Nemesis, that involved visiting a certain temple. In [[4D033|''The Child of Nemesis]], He observed a battle between Yuki Mizusawa and Johannes shortly before leaving for the next room, in which Dunamis awaited them. Battles Beyblade Variares D:D is King's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Gallery Anime King1000345545.jpg King3.PNG King4.PNG King.PNG King2.PNG King5.PNG King6.PNG King4D.jpg|King King7.PNG King9.PNG King10.PNG King11.PNG|A new rivalry with Masamune King12.PNG|King Launching Variares. King13.PNG King14.PNG King15.PNG dsabsdajbsdaj.PNG saddabad.PNG King28.PNG King26.PNG King16.PNG King17.PNG King18.PNG King20.PNG King21.PNG King22.PNG King29.PNG King27.PNG KING BL.jpg KingSolarSystem.jpg KingAncestor.jpg|King's Ancestor KING114.jpg King Vs Aguman.jpg|King vs Aguma KingLegend1.jpg Tv13456789098765.jpg KingLegend3.jpg KingLegend4.jpg KingLegend5.jpg Beyblade 4D King.png|King in a Beybatte with Aguma Beyblade 4D King saying oh my God.png|King about to battle Aguma. Aguma Vs King.jpg|King Vs Aguma HappyKing.jpg KingVsRyuga.jpg KingA.png MasamuneVsChris4.jpg MasamuneVsChris11.jpg KingC.png 128 10.jpg 128 7.jpg 128 6.jpg 128 4.jpg 128 19.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 King launches Variares.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png|King with other Legend Blader King.jpg 133 9.jpg|Variares Glowing. Tv1319931743005.jpg Picture 311.png Picture 358.png King01.jpg King00.jpg Manga AgumaManga16.PNG|King in the manga King4D3.PNG King4D4.PNG King4D5.PNG King4D6.PNG King4D8.PNG King4D7.PNG King4D9.PNG King4D10.PNG King4D11.PNG King4D12.PNG King4D14.PNG King4D15.PNG King4D16.PNG King4D17.PNG KingManga.PNG Trivia *King never actually got hit with a star fragment as fate gave him his bey meaning that anybody could have taken Variares. *King's hair in the manga doesn't change from blue to white,it always stays white *Similarities can be drawn from both King's such as **White hair **Dark skin tone *Variares beast is little similar to Gravity Perseus beast, and ownered by Julius Caesar from team Exalibur. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Legend Bladers Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Solar System Bladers Category:4D Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:King Category:Characters